Heaven has a Will of its Own
by Starlet Angel
Summary: What? Neither Kikyo or Kagome are Inuyasha's true soulmate? Who is? And what does this mean for Kagome and the rest of the group? I? Kag?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of Inuyasha and Co. I'm just a poor college student, who's still dependent on the charity of parents, so you won't get a dime out of me. And my parents can't be held accountable for my actions if they don't know what I'm doing, so you'll see nothing from them either! ( So, on with the story!  
  
The Fates were pissed. Nothing had gone as planned. Because of Mistress Centipede's interference, Kagome had gone through the well too early, met Inuyasha too soon, and had enough time to develop feelings for the hanyou. Feelings she was NOT supposed to have because they would distract the hanyou from his true match. To make matters worse, Kikyo had been brought back. She caused a whole other set of problems for the Fates. She was not supposed to be alive. But as usual, anything or anyone involved with the then Onigumo now Naraku had their destinies royally screwed up.  
  
Onigumo. The man who had defied the fates by joining with demons. The man who scorned the Fates and took matters into his own hands. The man who had ruined all of their carefully laid out plans. How they hated him.  
Kagome's true mission in the Feudal Era had been to release Inuyasha from Kikyo's spell, for only one with Kikyo's soul could do such. She was to have brought Inuyasha and his true soul mate together. If only it had stayed so simple! With Kagome's having finished her task, the next time she went home, the well would have closed off behind her, sealing her from the past forever. However, the Fates had not foreseen the shattering of the Shikon no Tama. The original plan had been Kagome was to have fallen through the well on a fluke caused by the girl's cat, Buyo. Mistress Centipede had other ideas, however, causing Kagome's premature admittance into the Feudal Era as well as the release of the jewel from Kagome's body. So now Kagome was ale to continually go through the well whenever she pleased to gather the shards, for they were, after all, her duty to gather and protect. The Fates knew they had their work cut out for them. They had to correct all the mistakes Onigumo had caused and was continuing to cause. If drastic measures were not soon taken, the mistakes, both past and present made, would be irreversible with catastrophic consequences resulting.  
  
What little of Kikyo's soul that had remained with her knew three very important things. The first of which was that she had loved Inuyasha. When she had died, she had been so hurt by his betrayal because of this love. When her soul had found peace she had learned the truth of Onigumo's deceit. This had led her to realization number two. In the end, it was only her who had betrayed Inuyasha. He had never betrayed truly betrayed her. She would never admit she knew this, however. Her supposed lack of knowledge of the real happenings allowed her to use his alleged betrayal to her benefit. It allowed her an excuse to take him to hell with her. She knew that only in hell could the two of them be together. This was her third important realization. While dead, she had been able to converse with the Fates herself. Her original destiny was to have been without Inuyasha. They were to have fallen out of love, but they were to have been left with a close friendship in its place. Years later, she was to have been the one to introduce the hanyou to his true soul mate. However, Onigumo had changed her path. He had killed her when her soul was still attached to Inuyasha's deeply. Her soul had never had the chance to mature beyond the short attachment of Inuyasha's and her soul. So that was how her soul remained. Longing for what she knew she was, in the end, never supposed to have. She held onto the notion that her love was everlasting and would never falter. Hell was the only place where she and Inuyasha would be allowed to be together. She had seen this when talking with the Fates. The match of her heart was not their original plan, and therefore not condoned by the heavens. The only place that would accept their love was hell. And to her, hell was quite alright if she had Inuyasha by her side. She'd damn herself to hell if she lost Inuyasha to either her incarnation or his true intended. She would not be left alone.  
  
OK! So who is Inuyasha supposed to be with? And what does the mean for Kagome and the rest of the group? Guess you'll have to wait until next time. Now time for some author notes! I'll try to update as often as possible. I'm currently enrolled in summer courses and working three jobs (trying to make some extra money so I can afford my anime habits and my other princess-like habits). Oh! And also, if I made any mistakes, Gomen! I don't have a beta at the moment, and I was too impatient to wait around to find one before posting. It's quite possible that characters will go OC, so just be warned! I'm writing this for my own stress relief and psychotherapy ;) so if you don't like something, feel free to let me know, but don't expect me to make changes for you! evil laugh No, really though. If you have any ideas, let me know. I'll see if I can incorporate them later on. If you would, please, please, please review! If I don't think people are reading and are interested, then I'll quickly lose heart and will quit writing. After all, what fun is it to write fanfiction if no one appreciates it? Anyways, thank you! I'll update soon! Ja! 


End file.
